The Hero, The Princess, and The Dragonborn
by Nikrael
Summary: Link and Zelda awaken in the land of Skyrim and must now find a way to return to the land of Hyrule. Will they be able to find a way to do so, and if they do will they really want to return?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, I am Nikrael. This will be the very first fanfic I Have ever created. Let me know what you think. Please be honest I don't have time for creating poor quality stories. I want everyone that reads my work to fully enjoy themselves and feel as if what they read was worth their time. Now that I have given my thoughts, allow me to entertain you with my piece. **

Chapter 1: Priest and Hylians and Dragons! Oh my!

"Poor souls. Bandits must have gotten them. Seeing how they have pointed ears and height I would say that this boy is a wood elf. Strange dress for a wood elf though. I've been to Valenwood recently and none of them wore clothes like him. May the nine devines watch over their souls." The stranger then begins to unravel his sack full of equipment and picks up a shovel. "It's only proper for me to give them a rightful burial." As he digs, a stir begins in the Autumn foliage as the girl begins to regain conciousness.

"Oh, my head." She whispers She turns around and sees the boy lying beside her. "Link! Link, wake up!" She yells. This startles the man digging the graves as he jumps and drops his shovel. "By The Nine, you're alive!" Exclaimed the man. He then apologizes and introduces himself as Nikalus the traveling priest of Talos from the town of Riften. The woman bows and introduces herself. "My name is Princess Zelda of Hyrule. And this is my betrothed, Link. Priest, do you think you can heal him. I can faintly feel his heart beating but if waiting much longer I fear he will die." Nikalus nods and begins using a restoration spell on Link. Link begins to respond to the healing as his foot twitches. His eyes flash open as he lunges up and then falls back to the ground face first do to a sudden sensation of dizziness.

"Link!" Zelda screams as she tries to catch him but fails. "Easy Friend." Nikalus chuckles as he helps the young man up. "You must not be so hasty. You may hurt yourself."

"Zelda! Are you hurt?" Link questions. She shakes her head. "No, I am fine. It is you who were hurt the most." she replied. Nikalus looks at them both and asks them puzzlingly, "So where are you folks from again? Hyrule? I have never heard of such a land." Zelda looks bewildered and asks,"Is this not The Lost Woods of Hyrule?" Nikalus responds saying,"No, this is County Rift. You are in the land of Skyrim, the province of Tamriel." Just then in the distance a loud thunderous roar erupts from nowhere as a gust of wind and the sound of great wings flap loudly. The three look towards the direction as the noise gets closer. Link tells Zelda and Nikalus to go hide behind the boulders. As they do a mighty dragon comes within sight and within seconds is upon Link. The dragon lands and roars fiercely towards Link and charges. The beast misses and runs into a mountain side as Link dodges. Link then draws his sword and jumps on the dragon's back. It then begins jumping and doing all in its power to remove the Hylian from its back When nothing seems to work it takes flight and Link imbeds his sword deep into its back this causes the dragon to wail in pain. While flying the dragon stars spinning, diving, and then does a loop that finally removes Link.

Link quickly pulls out his long shot grappling hook and fires it masterfully at the dragon's neck. The hook penatrates the animal's neck and draws Link quickly back to the sword again. He gives the blade a sharp twist, sliding it perfectly between the dragon vertibrae, severing its spinal cord. As the beast lets out one last scream before it dies it begins to fall from the sky. With little time to spare, Link performs a spell of his own called Nayru's Love. This spell covers him in an impenatrable field of energy and he lands taking no damage from the fall.

With the dragon dead Link sheathes his sword and gives the clear that all is well and safe. The two come out of hiding and marvel at the great beast that now lies lifeless on the ground before them. Nikalus is the first to speak. "You are the first person that I have ever seen kill a dragon since I first met the Dragonborn. As for you two's situation I am headed to the village of Winterhold to visit the Archmage there. He may be able to send you back to your kingdom. May I be your escort?" Zelda laughs with excitement as she approves of this idea.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry everyone for such a late update. My computer is broke so I'm using my phone to write this down. Unfortunately this is how I may have to do this for a while. Oh well, make do with what you have right? And I want to give a thank you for those who read the first chapter and those who commented, subscribed, and or followed. It means alot.**

**Anyways, lets get this show on the road.**

**Chapter 2: Thick as Thieves Guild**

The sun shines through the window in Zelda's room of the Bee and Barb, waking her from her slumber. She yawns and gets dressed. She then goes down and buys a couple bowls of the inn's soup with the septims that Nikalus gave them for exchange of the rupees. Next she goes up to Link's room and places one of the bowls on the dresser and tries to wake him up. "Link, it is time to get up. We have to go meet up with the priest." Link just rolled over, put the sheet over his head and replied with, "Five more minutes." Zelda rolls her eyes, grabs his bowl of soup, and places it near his nose. As Link smells it, his stomach growls and he finally awakens. He proceeds to take the bowl and eats with Zelda.

"Link," Zelda whispers, " we may want to watch ourselves." Link looks up at her with concern on his face and asks, why? "Because I overheard some of the guests down stairs mumbling about a den of thieves that is in the city, and that they have already placed us as a mark for their next strike." "I see." He replies, " Thank you for the heads up Zelda." Link then sees a third shadow on the wall. Quickly, he grabs The Master Sword, and points it at the could be intruder only to find out it is the priest.

"My, my! Quick to your feet at the sign of a shadow. You know, with reflexes like that you may be mistaken as a battle hardened Nord, or a Khajiit caravans man." Exclaimed Nikalus with a smile as he laughed. "My apologies Priest. We found out we are the next mark for some thieves." Link answered as he sheathed his sword. The priest lowers his head and frown. "Aye, that you be. I heard the same during my way here, from the meat peddler. It would be wise to keep your wits and senses sharp until we at least leave the area." Said Nikalus. "Now lets go, we must be on our way if you wish to make it to the next town by nightfall." He continued.

As the three of them exited the room, they were ambushed by four three men and a woman all wearing leather armor and one knocking out the priest. Link went to pull out his sword. But before he could, three of them rushed him and grabbed him by the arms and waist so he could not go after the woman who threw a sleeping powder in Zelda's face and took off with her. One of the men told him to meet them in the Ratways if he wants to see her ever again and to bring all his money with him as a ransom payment or she dies. The men then cast a paralysis spell on him and ran out.

A few minutes later Nikalus awakens and sees Link laying motionless in an awkward position, looking at him. "What happened Link? Where is Zelda?" He asked.

"They took her to the Ratway. Where is that?" He looked at Nikalus fiercely as he said it.

"By Talos, this is not good. The Ratways is under the city. In the sewers." He replied. He then gets up and looks at Link. "Odd, are you paralyzed?" Link says yes and then the priest casts a spell to end it. "Follow me Link, I know how to get there but we must hurry. I have a bad feeling about this." The two then rush out towards the Ratway.

Zelda is bound by rope and blindfolded. She can smell stale beer and hear dripping of water. The floor is cold, hard, and damp, as if she were in a dungeon. She calls out, "Link?! Nikalus?! Anybody?! Where are you?!" A lone voice hollers back, "Shut up you bloody wench!" He then walks up to her and wraps a cloth around her mouth. "By the nine! I never heard such a voice come from a blasted elf. I swear if it wasn't for our boss, we never would have bothered with you two. Her plan just better work or I'm out of here gold or no gold." Zelda lowered her head in sadness and begins to cry. Wondering if Link will ever find her.

Link and Nikalus are running through the tunnels when Nikalus stops them both and pushes Link towards the wall. He then looks at Link and puts up a sign to be quiet then points to the opening where a small camp fire is burning and a man is sleeping. Link follows as quietly as possible and observes the man and sees he is wearing nothing but rags. Nikalus points for Link to stay low and in the shadows. He then goes over to the note he spots on the table. He reads it and sees that it is a notice to the man to keep watch and not let anyone through with a signature from what must have been the issuer of the note. Brynjolf. "That cant be" Nikalus mumbled under his breath. They both continue to through the tunnel until they get to the bridge, or at least where they would cross if it was down.

"Curses," whispered Nikalus, "Looks like we will have to go the long way around Link." Link, shook his head and signaled him to watch. He then pulls out his bow, aims it at the chain, places a blue glowing arrow in the draw, and pulls back. He fires at the chain causing it to freeze instantly. Next he pulls out a red glowing arrow, pulls back, and lets it fly. It hits the ceiling, causing a ring of fire as it explodes, and breaks the chain. The bridge then comes crashing down and the men continue on. They open the door to The Ragged Flaggon. As they enter Nikalus removes his hood and link follows him to a bald man sitting at the table. "Brynjolf! I've been wondering where you were! Got any more coin for the guild?" Link looks at Nikalus bewilderingly. "I thought you said your name is Nikalus?" He asked. "Calm down Link, I'll explain in a bit. Brynjolf looks at him with strong eyes and replies," Delvin, I am here because my friend here and I are looking for a woman-" Link snatches him up from the table and slams him onto it breaking it in half, draws his sword and points it at Delvin. He then shouts, "Where is Zelda?! What have you done with her?!

Brynjolf pulls him back and pushes him into a chair. Link topples over backwards in it. "As I was saying Boy, I will explain things in a minute." Brynjolf takes Links wallet and hands it to Delvin as he takes off his robe revealing his leather armor similar to the rest of them. "That ought to pay for the table and then some. Now as I was saying, we are looking for his girlfriend. She is a royal and they are both not of this realm. She was kidnapped by men that looked like us but wearing shrouded masks. I also found this note given to one of those rats out in the sewers with my name on it. Only problem is that I never wrote this note." He then hands it to Delvin also. "Aww yes, looks like a set up. This is Lady Blackbriar's hand writing. I fear we are all in trouble now.

Just then, the door they entered from is busted down as guards, Maven Blackbriar, and the people who took Zelda charge in. As this happens Brynjolf yells for everyone to take the escape route and those assigned to Protocol B to stay and fight. Link Sees Zelda tied up and on the ground beside Maven. He then starts slowly walking towards her with his sword drawn and shield ready. Maven calls out toward them all, "This group of sewer rats has outlived it's usefulness. So now I am disposing of you. Nothing personal. Just business." The small army then attacks.

Link casts Nayru's Love and starts fighting. Some of the men then back up in this surprising new magic they just witnessed leaving themselves vulnerable as Link lays waste to a few of them. They soon start surrounding him and try striking but to now avail. Their blows just seem to bounce off. Link then does a spin attack that knocks some down and halves the others who weren't wearing heavier armor. He goes to do the same thing again but the men back up out of reach, or so they think. The Master Sword then starts glowing red, then blue, and Link unleashes all that energy in another spin attack knocking everybody in a large radius against the wall.

Over with the Thief Defenders, they are holding their own, using every obstacle they can pick up to their advantage making what started out as a military seizure of criminals, become similar to an every day bar brawl as chairs, wine bottles, and even a couple kegs of mead are hurled at the would be captors. With the floor soon becoming slippery Delvin, Brynjolf, and the others jump on the bar and start fighting from table to table either knocking the guards on the ground or making one guard hit the other. Finally Delvin yells, " Kegger!" and everyone goes to the hallway. "Vex, pull the rope!" Orders Brynjolf. "Yeah yeah I know." She gripes as she does so. A part of the ceiling falls down crushing one man and a keg falls with it busting open, covering everything with oil. She then grabs a torch and tosses it and catches everything on fire.

Those who are able to move begin getting up and surround Link again as his force field diminishes. They then start charging forward and as they do, link hits the ground and causes a dome of fire, either blasting them back or incinerating them. Those who survive run away in fear. As Link starts walking towards Maven she picks up Zelda and puts a knife to her throat and orders him to back away. He does so and she lowers the blade. Link then disappears, and reappears behind her and takes Zelda from her and cutting off the ropes. Maven falls backwards into the water and starts begging for her life. Link then ties her up and they take her to the Jarl of the city for her punishment.

As they leave the keep Brynjolf greets them with his band of thieves and thanks him for his help. He then brings someone forward and Zelda and Link become wide eyed.

"He says he is your brother Princess." Zelda embraces him happily. "Sheik! I'm so glad to see you. I was afraid I never would again." She cried out as happy tears flow from her eyes. Sheik hugs back and tells her that he knows how to get to the next city on their quest back home and that he will be traveling with them. Link shakes his hand and smiles as he is reunited with his comrade.


End file.
